Blind Love
by LTP-girl
Summary: Cabot misplaces her glasses, and has trouble finding them. This soon leads to a closer relationship with one handsome colleague.


**Hey peops, this is a quick fic involving Alex Cabot and interactions with her very attractive new boss. Hope y'all like*^_^***

Disclaimer: I do not own _Law & Order: SVU_ and its characters.

One Hogan Place, Office of ADA Alex Cabot, Manhattan, NY, 

Wednesday, 12:20pm

Alex dropped into her chair and slumped over her desk, her arms half folded, her expression miserable.

She had hunted high and low, but she still could not find them. Having blurry vision certainly didn't help her search. And she was due in court in ten minutes!

Her heart sank.

_God knows how I'll make it in time without bumping into things. _

There was a knock at her doorway. She glanced up to see what looked like a figure of a man dressed in a black suit. She squinted to get a better look, recognising the man as her boss, Bureau Chief Michael Cutter.

"Looking for these?" he enquired, his tone slightly teasing. He dangled the glasses in front of her.

His gravelly New Englander voice broke her thoughts.

"You found my glasses?" she gleamed with gratitude and relief. She got out of her seat and treaded towards him. She bumped her knee into a chair that was placed before her desk, unable to see where she was going.

_Ow! That's going to leave a nasty bruise, _she thought to herself._ No more skirt suits this week. _

Cutter smirked at her little blunder, staring down at the floor for a moment, trying to contain his amusement. He thought it was kind of adorable seeing her like this. She was floundering around like a fish out of water.

_She should misplace her glasses more often. The next time she leaves them on my desk, I'm going to hold onto them for a little longer. _

"Mike, where did you find them?" she asked. "I've looked everywhere..." She suddenly tripped on a raised bump in the carpet, which sent her flying.

Cutter moved forward to catch her, her glasses in his hand. "You okay?" he asked, his arms around her, helping her re-establish balance.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, don't worry Mike," she replied, shaken by the fact that her boss had his arms around her waist rather than the actual fall itself.

It reminded her of a similar incident back when she was in high school. Glasses, a mouthful of braces and face covered in acne, she had slipped on a spillage in the science lab when one of the cute jocks had caught her and had broken her fall. If he hadn't, she would have been left with a nasty concussion, and possibly some broken teeth.

She took a step away from Cutter, his sharp cologne beginning to set her allergies off, her nose starting to itch. She felt his steel-blue eyes pierce through her, her cheeks becoming hot.

Alex had to briefly remind herself that she was no longer the self-conscious mousy haired four-eyed freak she was in high school.

_Keep it together, keep it together._

Mike handed her the glasses.

"Thank you," she said gratefully, unfolding the arms and sliding them on the bridge of her nose. The world was so much clearer for her now.

"You left them on my desk this morning," he told her. "Thought you might need them for arraignment."

Now she remembered. She had removed her glasses when she signed an affidavit Cutter had pushed under nose during the brief meeting they had that morning.

She turned on her heel, making her way back behind her desk to sort the papers she needed to take with her to court. "Thanks again," she said to him, avoiding his eyes as she set about packing her briefcase.

He slid his hands in his pants pockets casually. "No problem," he replied, exchanging a tight smile. He headed towards the door. "See you at lunch?"

She glanced back up at him. "Sure thing," she replied confidently.

He nodded a 'goodbye' as he left her office.

Mike chuckled to himself as he passed the window that peered into Alex's office, watching her as she quickly wiped her sweaty palms on her black pencil skirt.

_Hell, she's got it bad, _he thought, as he strutted confidently towards the elevator, feeling very pleased with himself.

**What do you think? Feel free to comment:-D **

**xoxoxo**


End file.
